


30 Days of HeeTop

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: 30 Days, Angst, Cussing, Drabbles, Ficlets, Fluff, HeeTop, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 10,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: One ficlet for each day in June because I miss my OTP. And let's face it- you do, tooWarnings will be posted at the beginning of each chapter. Prompts come from tumblr, my friends, from everywhere!Let the good times roll!Originally posted on AFF on 6/1/2016. Completed on 6/30/2016. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1133384/





	1. Day 1: Cuddling

_Rating: G_

_Warnings: disgusting schmoop_

_Word Count: 248_

_Dedication:[ To Blue82](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1074911), one of my most devoted readers. Please don't feel obligated to comment- there is nothing at all with remaining silent. I just want you to know that I see you and appreciate you. I hope this is worthy of you._

_Prompt found[here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1052149/30-days-of-todae-drabbles-todae)_

* * *

Seunghyun staggered into his villa. By God, he was exhausted. Filming had really taken a toll on him. He'd been tired before, but he was bone tired. He felt as if he ached all the way to his soul.

 

 

Kicking off his shoes, he noticed an extra pair. He frowned, unable to process the owner at first. When his brain finally began working, hope surged in his chest. He stumbled into the living room, nearly sobbing in relief. Fast asleep on the couch, a person he hadn't seen in months, who he had missed more than anything or anyone, his life, his love-

 

 

Heechul.

 

 

He was curled up in a soft, pink, oversized comforter that traveled between their homes. He was on his side, one leg on top of the blanket. It looked like he was growing his hair back out, which pleased Seunghyun. He had loved Heechul's long hair, and knew the man had been devastated when he cut it short.

 

 

Stripping to his underwear, Seunghyun left the clothes on the floor and climbed onto the couch behind Heechul. His adjusting caused Heechul to stir.

“Seunghyun?” he murmured.

“It's me, baby,” Seunghyun whispered, leaning down to kiss those soft, plush lips.

“Mmmm,” Heechul groaned, rolling over. He intertwined their legs. “I was going to give you a welcome home bang.”

Seunghyun chuckled. “I'm welcomed. The sex can wait until tomorrow.”

 

 

Heechul murmured his assent and curled into Seunghyun's chest. Seunghyun kissed his forehead before drifting off himself.


	2. Day 2: Kissing

_Rating: PG_

_Warnings: cussing_

_Word Count: 207_

_Dedication:[Minntx](http://www.asianfanfics.com/favorite/view_subscriber_subs/576125/80336), yet another  devoted reader. Please don't feel obligated to comment- there is nothing at all with remaining silent. I just want you to know that I see you and appreciate you. I hope this is worthy of you._

_Prompt found[here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1052149/30-days-of-todae-drabbles-todae)_

 

 

* * *

Seunghyun cupped Heechul's face and kissed him. Heechul returned the kisses lazily, the morphine coursing through his bloodstream preventing him from expending too much energy.

 

 

The surgery had gone well, and Heechul was still terribly pale. It had been a close one, and it had left Seunghyun in distress.

 

 

“I am going to spoil you so hard when we get home,” he murmured against Heechul's hand. He was seated in a chair next to Heechul's bed, Heechul's hand in his own. His beloved suddenly looked so small.

“You already do,” Heechul protested weakly.

“But I need you to know how much I love you.”

“Baby,” Heechul shifted to sit up on his elbows. “I do. I do know. I promise, you tell me and show me everyday.” He began to cry. “I know much you love me. And I love you.”

“Shh, baby,” Seunghyun felt guilty. He sat up and helped Heechul re-settle himself. “Calm down, babe. Don't upset yourself. The nurse will throw me out. I'm sorry.” He kissed Heechul's forehead.

 

 

Heechul relaxed, and soon fell asleep. Seunghyun caressed his face, trailing his fingers down his nose and across his lips.

“I'm still spoiling the shit out of you at home,” he whispered against Heechul's fingers.


	3. Day 3: Wearing Animal Ears

_Rating: G_

_Warnings: cussing; disgusting schmoop_

_Word Count: 463_

_Dedication:This one is for[ profoundenigma](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/826830). I hope this is worthy of you. Thanks for all the support, babe. Xoxoxoxo_

_Prompt found[here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1052149/30-days-of-todae-drabbles-todae)_

 

 

* * *

Seunghyun loved this time of year. The air was cool, clean, and crisp, with the scent of cinnamon wafting along. All of the twinkling lights set everything in an ethereal glow, and everywhere seemed extra warm and inviting. Plus, all the extra layers Seunghyun wore were more comfortable for him.

 

 

He was on his way to Heechul's, his arms full of packages. He loved spending the holidays with his boyfriend. Heechul always got really into the holidays, but luckily never went completely overboard. It had annoyed Seunghyun at first- he wasn't really big on holidays. But, after a few years with Heechul the enthusiasm became infectious. Whether it was Christmas, Halloween, or Valentine's Day, Seunghyun would be on hand to help with decorating and baking.

 

 

Standing outside Heechul's door, Seunghyun breathed in deeply- vanilla and brown sugar and fresh pine. Seunghyun loved that Heechul's apartment smelled like whatever time of year it was. The door opened, and Seunghyun laughed heartily- Heechul was wearing reindeer ears.

“Fuck you, I'm adorable,” Heechul hissed, before winking and heading back inside.

Seunghyun followed the beautiful brunette inside, slipping off his shoes and setting his gifts under the tree. “Smells good in here.”

“Cookies!” Heechul exclaimed. “There's also homemade cocoa in the crock pot.”

Seunghyun grabbed a mug from the cabinet and ladled himself a drink. He turned around and watched Heechul shape balls of dough and arrange them on a cookie sheet. He was graceful and efficient, and when he turned to smile over his shoulder at Seunghyun, Seunghyun's breath caught. He blushed, and turned away, his eye catching on a small silver box with a miniature gold bow. He was even more intrigued when he saw his name on it. “What's this? I thought we weren't exchanging gifts.”

 

 

Heechul blushed and averted his gaze. “It's... you know... whatever.”

Seunghyun raised an eyebrow at Heechul's evasiveness. He was usually so blunt. “Can I open it?”

Heechul shrugged. “Sure.” He turned away, carrying the cookie sheet to the oven.

Seunghyun raised an eyebrow, and slowly opened the box. Inside was a silver key. Attached was a tag that read 'Move in?' in neat block lettering. Seunghyun's heart thunked, and a grin spread across his face. He turned to Heechul, who still had his back turned. He wrapped his arms around Heechul's waist and kissed his neck. “Are you serious?”

Heechul nodded.

Seunghyun spun his boyfriend around, cupping his cheeks gently. “Yes. Of course, yes.” He pressed their foreheads together. “I love you so much.”

 

 

Heechul wrapped his long fingers around Seunghyun's wrists, and slid them both over to the kitchen doorway. When Seunghyun raised his eyebrows, Heechul looked up. Seunghyun followed suit, and noticed a small bunch of mistletoe. He chuckled, and pulled Heechul into a gentle kiss.


	4. Day 4: Cooking

_Rating: G_

_Warnings: none_

_Word Count: 188_

_Dedication:To[nightroof, ](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/493841)who has been there from the beginning. I love you angel face_

_Prompt found[here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1052149/30-days-of-todae-drabbles-todae)_

 

 

 

* * *

Seunghyun had been working quietly in the living room when he suddenly heard Heechul's panicked voice from the kitchen. “Seunghyun! Seunghyun!”

 

 

Seunghyun bolted into the kitchen, and found Heechul holding a flaming frying pan. Seunghyun grabbed a lid from the cabinet and dropped it onto the flames, before dropping it onto an unused burner. He shut off the burner Heechul had been using, and waited a few moments before removing the lid. The lack of oxygen had destroyed the fire, leaving a charred mess.

 

 

Hearing a whimper behind him, Seunghyun whirled around to find Heechul looking devastated. He'd felt awful that Seunghyun did all the cooking, and decided he wanted to help. The result, unfortunately, sat on the stove. Seunghyun couldn't help but smile- he actually loved cooking (it helped him de-stress) and at least Heechul had tried. He cupped his boyfriend's face. “It's fine, baby,” he murmured. “It was an accident.”

“I wanted to help,” Heechul said softly.

Seunghyun kissed his forehead. “I know. And I appreciate it. But maybe you should stick to baking, and I'll do the cooking.”

Heechul bit his lip.

“For now- restaurant.”


	5. Day 5: Wearing Each Other's Clothing

_Rating: G_

_Warnings: disgusting schmoop. I'm so gross. Also, hints of naughtiness_

_Word Count: 276_

_Dedication: This one is for [loser220](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/11631)\- another HeeTop convert who has been with me from the beginning. Thanks for all of your kind words, love! Hope you like it!_

_Prompt found[here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1052149/30-days-of-todae-drabbles-todae)_

 

 

 

* * *

Seunghyun didn't know what woke him up. His eyes just insisted upon opening. He looked at the clock- where a rather foul number was displayed. He grumbled and rolled over to cuddle with his boyfriend.

 

 

Only the bed was empty. And cold. Seunghyun sat up. The whole room was freezing. And he was alone in the room. He sucked in a breath as his bare feet hit the cold floor. At least he was in actual pajamas and not just underwear- or naked. Seunghyun rubbed his face and stood up to search for his missing boyfriend.

 

 

Heechul was in the living room. He was standing in front of the window, looking out with wonder on his face. Seunghyun leaned against the wall and took in the appearance of Heechul clad in one of Seunghyun's sweaters. The cable knit hit him mid thigh, and his hands disappeared in the sleeves. Seunghyun's eyes roamed over Heechul's long, shapely legs, and he smirked.

 

 

“Morning baby,” he said huskily as he moved to stand behind the smaller man. Looking out the window, he was surprised to see it was snowing. “What are you doing up so early?”

Heechul leaned back to nibble along Seunghyun's jaw. “It was cold. I was going to get the space heater when I got distracted.”

Seunghyun met Heechul's lips, then moved to his ear. “I love you in my sweater.”

“Me too. It's warm, fluffy, and smells like you.”

 

 

Seunghyun let his fingers massage along Heechul's waist, as he ghosted his lips down Heechul's throat. “Come back to bed and I'll really warm you up.”

Heechul grinned and followed his boyfriend back to their bedroom.


	6. Day 6: Watching a Scary Movie

_Rating: G_

_Warnings:none_

_Word Count: 119_

_Prompt found[here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1052149/30-days-of-todae-drabbles-todae)_

 

 

 

* * *

“This movie is ridiculous.”

“The special effects are amazing.”

“Amazingly trashy.”

“When was this even made?”

“Late 90s? Early 2000s?”

“What was the budget?”

“No idea.”

“I bet it was zero. I'm getting more beer.”

 

 

“Which is worse- the acting or special effects?”

“The clothing. Are we out of popcorn?”

“Yeah, but there's plenty of chocolate. Which I think we can both agree is more important.”

“Definitely. That is a ridiculous amount of blood. Who do they think they are? The Shining?”

“How is her hair still perfectly in place?”

“Gorilla Glue.”

 

 

“Wait, is she the heroine or the villain?”

“Both? Neither? This plot is really out there.”

“Seriously. Who wrote this garbage?”

 

 

“Same time next week?”

“Of course.”


	7. Day 7: Possessive

_Rating: G_

_Warnings:_

_Word Count: 453_

_Dedication:[For Savory Sins, an old friend who also gave me the idea for the prompt. So if you hate this, it's her fault :o)](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1002560)._

 

 

 

* * *

Seunghyun was having a good time at Daesung's party. He was catching up with his friends, and he was pleasantly buzzed.

 

 

But the best part was that Heechul had agreed to come. Normally Seunghyun's shy boyfriend stayed away from big parties. But they had all been buried under graduate work and unable to get together. This party promised to be a bit of a rager, so Heechul agreed to tag along to play designated driver.

 

 

“Seunghyun!” Jiyong bounded over to him.

“Hey man,” Seunghyun grinned. “You're tanked.”

“I'm SO tanked,” Jiyong agreed. “Luckily, Daesung is marginally more sober so he'll be taking care of me. All night.” Jiyong tried to smirk, but it was ruined by a snort. “Where's your designated... person thing?”

“Person thing?” Seunghyun smacked the back of Jiyong's head. “And I don't know. I haven't seen him for a bit.” He scanned the crowd.

 

 

Seungri walked by just then. “Hey Seunghyun, Heechul looks pretty cozy with Dongwook in the kitchen.”

“Ooohhh!” Jiyong squealed.

Seunghyun rolled his eyes and stalked off. Dongwook always liked what Seunghyun liked, had to have what Seunghyun had- even boyfriends. But so far Heechul had been impervious to Dongwook's charms. It didn't seem to stop Dongwook, though.

 

 

Heechul and Dongwook were leaning against the counters having an animated conversation. Heechul's face was flushed and he was grinning. Dongwook was smirking and leaning in close. Heechul turned away and caught Seunghyun's eye. Seunghyun relaxed when Heechul's face lit up.

“Hey!” Heechul exclaimed. “There you are. Are you having a good time?”

Seunghyun kissed Heechul, and sighed happily. “Yup. I'm drunk.”

Heechul laughed. “I see that.”

 

 

Heechul turned back to Dongwook. Seunghyun grabbed a fresh beer from the fridge and settled onto the counter behind Heechul. He pulled his boyfriend back between his legs and draped his arms over his shoulders. Heechul didn't interrupt his conversation with Dongwook while Seunghyun situated himself. He relaxed in Seunghyun's hold, and kissed his boyfriend's hands. Seunghyun sighed. He was not normally possessive of Heechul, unless Dongwook was around. It wasn't necessarily that Seunghyun thought Dongwook was the better man, it was just that the man didn't respect boundaries.

 

 

They sat like that for another half an hour before Seunghyun was ready to go. Heechul looked relieved and Seunghyun leaned on him while they walked to the car.

“You're so cute when you're jealous,” Heechul teased.

“Stupid Dongwook,” Seunghyun grumbled. “I just wish that he would respect that you're my boyfriend.”

“Even if he doesn't, I do. I love _you_ , Seunghyun, and I'm happy with you. I have no intentions of giving that up.”

Seunghyun sighed. “I'm sorry I'm so jealous when Dongwook's around.”

“Just remember- there's cute jealous, and there's Othello.”*

* * *

* * *

*Rory, Gilmore Girls


	8. Day 8: Blind Date

_Rating: G_

_Warnings: none_

_Word Count: 609_

 

* * *

Seunghyun sighed as he made his way to the cafe where his date waited. He wasn't entirely sure why he let Jiyong talk him into this. Probably because his best friend had used some magic words: “Breath of fresh air” and “nothing like those typical money hungry, soul-sucking hangers on you're always tramping about with.” Seunghyun had been equal parts intrigued and doubtful, but agreed to the meeting anyway.

 

 

According to Jiyong, Heechul had long brown hair and thick black glasses. He would also have a book with a rose tucked in the pages. Apparently Seunghyun's date was also a voracious reader.

 

 

Seunghyun stepped inside the cafe and scanned the tables. He found his date in the back, and felt like the breath had been sucked from his lungs. Heechul was a fresh-faced beauty, with full lips and long tapered fingers. How could Jiyong not have told him?

 

 

Drink in hand, Seunghyun approached Heechul. His nose was in a book, and second book lay in front of him, red rose tucked inside. Seunghyun examined the cover: _Almost Like Being in Love by Steve Klueger._

“Seunghyun?”

Seunghyun looked up into a pair of wide, feline eyes. “You must be Heechul.” Heechul smiled and Seunghyun sat down. “Jiyong has told me so much about you.”

“Yeah, but since it's Jiyong you know you can only believe half of it.”

Seunghyun snorted. Heechul was already more interesting that anyone he'd dated in the past year. His eyes flicked down to the book with the rose. “Isn't it a little early to call us being in love?”

Heechul followed Seunghyun's eyes and smirked. “I love that your ego is big enough that you think this book has anything to do with you.”

Seunghyun scowled.

Heechul chuckled and sipped his drink. “Actually, the title references a song of the same name, and plays a part in the early stages of the main characters' relationship. It's about two boys who fall in love in high school- the nerd and the jock. One of my favorite things about this story is that it doesn't have the same depressing ending that most queer novels do.”

“Spoilers.”

“I didn't tell you how it ends, just that it's happy. Most people don't like reading LGBT novels because they're so sad.”

Seunghyun shrugged. “Well, I'm not much of a reader, so...”

 

 

Heechul nodded knowingly. “Ah, you're one of them.”

Seunghyun looked startled. “One of who?”

“People with no imagination.”

Seunghyun scoffed. “I have imagination.”

“Don't be upset,” Heechul said placatingly. “Most people I know who don't read can't picture what's happening because they have no imagination.”

“ _I have imagination._ ”

Heechul just waved his hand dismissively.

 

 

Seunghyun scowled again and looked at the back of the book. “Do you mind if I borrow this?”

Heechul smiled softly. “Not at all.”

Seunghyun blushed, cleared his throat, and changed the subject. They talked for another half an hour before exchanging numbers and parting ways.

 

 

* * *

Once at home, Seunghyun showered, poured himself a glass of wine and began reading. He was barely twenty five pages in when he came across the line: “It's a lot easier to patch things up with somebody when he doesn't even know you were pissed off at him in the first place.” Seunghyun snorted, thinking of Heechul.

 

_To: Heechul_

_Found something that reminds me of you._

 

_To:Seunghyun_

_Aw, thinking of me already? How are you liking it?_

 

_To: Heechul_

_I'm not disappointed yet._

 

_To: Seunghyun_

_Don't worry. Your feelings for the book will increase. Like your feelings for me._

 

 

This was followed by a selfie of Heechul winking and blowing a kiss. Seunghyun chuckled. Heechul may just be right.


	9. Day 9: Trick-r-Treating

_Rating: G_

_Warnings: none_

_Word Count: 286_

 

 

 

* * *

The coffee shop was dead, and Seunghyun was bored. No one ever came in on Halloween.

 

 

This theory was soon disproven as the door opened, and in stepped Seunghyun's classmate, Kim Heechul.

 

 

Heechul was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood. He was carrying a small child in a costume on his hip.

“Hey there Little Red Riding Hood. You sure are looking good,” Seunghyun teased.

Heechul smiled widely. “Hey Seunghyun. A hot cocoa, please.”

Seunghyun pointed to the child Heechul held. “Who's the little one?”

Heechul turned around to show Seunghyun a small sleeping boy with chubby cheeks and Heechul's full lips in a wolf costume.

“Ah, there's the Big Bad Wolf.”

Heechul turned back around. “Also known as my little brother, Taemin. He loves fairy tales and Little Red Riding Hood and wanted to be the Big Bad Wolf.”

“Leaving you to be Little Red Riding Hood,” Seunghyun supplied, grabbing a couple of Halloween sugar cookies and coming around the counter.

 

 

He led Heechul to a pair of couches to the side of the counter, setting the cocoa and cookies down on a table between the two. Heechul settled Taemin onto his stomach, gently tucking a pillow under his head. He grabbed his cocoa and settled next to Taemin.

“I wasn't too thrilled when my dad remarried,” Heechul admitted softly. “Even though my own mother had died five years before. Then Taemin came a year later, and he became my little buddy.”

“And gets you to wear fantastic costumes,” Seunghyun teased.

Heechul snorted. “Come on- could you say no to that face?”

“His or yours?”

Heechul flushed.

“Because the answer to both is no.”

Heechul just rolled his eyes and sipped his cocoa, still blushing.


	10. Day 10: Bathing

_Warnings: none_

_Word count: 281_

 

 

 

* * *

“Okay,” Heechul said. “I'm going to get the ears and neck, you get the belly. Quick and easy.”

Seunghyun nodded, and they got to work.

 

 

The yellow Labrador was large and sturdy, but at the age of two was still young at heart. He stood still while Heechul and Seunghyun soaped him up, huge grin and tongue hanging out of his mouth. The day was bright and warm, despite the breeze, and this pup wanted to play.

 

 

Without a warning, the dog bounded away down the yard.

“Max!” Heechul cried. He and Seunghyun took off after Max. Max, sensing fun, dodged around them back to the bathing spot. Seunghyun nearly caught up, but the lab took off again, and Seunghyun slid into the mud. Groaning, he looked up to see Heechul with a leash.

 

 

Going for a ride was infinitely better than leading humans on a chase, and Max bounded up to Heechul. Cooing words of praise, Heechul hooked the leash onto Max's collar. He then led Max to the bathing spot, and looped the leash around a deck post. “Gotcha.”

Max seemed unbothered by the fact that was he was just outsmarted by a human, and stood calmly while being re-bathed.

 

 

Seunghyun puffed up to them, scowling. “Naughty puppy,” he grumbled lovingly, pressing a kiss to Max's wet nose, and getting a lick to his own nose in reply.

 

 

Seunghyun and Heechul dried Max off and let him off his leash. Rather than rolling in the grass as they had feared, Max lay down on the deck, content to nap in the sunshine. He let out a happy little sigh and a little wag of his tail before falling asleep.


	11. Day 11: Flower Boy in a Flower Shop

_Warnings: none_

_Word count: 253_

_Dedication: For[the-nev](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/946662), one of my closest friends, writing consultant, and the one who gave me the idea for this chapter. Love you babe_

 

 

 

* * *

Seunghyun pushed open the door to Petals, the new florist shop that opened near his job. The shop was small, fragrant, and and painted in soft, cheerful pastels. A man in a soft pink apron was behind the counter, arranging lilies. His hair had flowers interwoven into it. When Seunghyun cleared his throat, the man turned around and offered a bright, dimpled smile.

“How may I help you?” he asked, _Heechul_ , according to his nametag.

“I need some red roses.”

Heechul smiled knowingly, and walked over to a cooler. “Special occasion?”

“Not really,” Seunghyun replied. “My mom is sick.”

 

 

Heechul stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Seunghyun, hands on his hips.

Seunghyun was startled. “What?”

“Red roses mean passionate love, so unless your name is Oedipus, you don't want red roses for your sick mother.”

Seunghyun frowned. “Flowers have meanings?”

Crossing his arms, Heechul sighed. “Duh.”

“Okay, well, what do _you_ suggest?”

 

 

Heechul perked up again. “Something cheerful, obviously.” He pulled a yellow vase off a shelf. “Sunflowers mean long life, love towards a family member, and strength. Yellow daisies mean cheer. Daisies as a whole mean hope and renewal.” He arranged the flowers artfully. “See? Isn't that better?”

Seunghyun looked at the cheerful bouquet and couldn't help but smile.

 

 

As he took Seunghyun's money, Heechul said, “Maybe you could come back sometimes so I can teach you more flower meanings.”

Seunghyun smiled. “Only if you show me which flowers mean 'crush', so that I can buy them for you.”

* * *

* * *

A/N: [This](http://www.flowermeaning.com/) is where I got the meanings from


	12. Day 12: Getting Over a Breakup

_Warnings: Angst_

_Word Count: 300_

 

 

 

* * *

Heechul sat alone on a park bench. It was cold, and his nose kept running, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Not since Hannie was gone.

 

 

It had already been three months since Hangeng had moved back to China, but it still felt as if it had happened that morning. The ache was still very real, and the tears never seemed to stop. He barely ate, and tossed and turned at night. He still hoped that Hangeng would miss Heechul too much and come rushing back- that he would gather Heechul into his arms and cover him with kisses, because being apart was too painful.

 

 

“Hey hyung.”

Heechul looked up into the concerned face of one of his oldest friends, Choi Seunghyun. Heechul sniffed and looked down at his hands.

Seunghyun sat down next to him. “You know why he left, hyung.”

“I know.”

Hangeng had said there were no career options for him here.

“And you know he isn't coming back.”

Tears began to fall. “I know, I know.”

 

 

Seunghyun wrapped an arm around his hyung's shoulders and pulled him close. Heechul buried his face in Seunghyun's neck. “I'm sorry he didn't make you feel like you were enough, when you are everything there ever could be.”

Heechul pulled back and looked at Seunghyun questioningly. Seunghyun leaned forward and gently pressed their lips together. Heechul felt something warm bloom in a place inside him that had been cold and dark for the last three months.

When they broke apart, Heechul's face was flushed. “Seunghyun?” he asked softly.

“Not yet, hyung,” Seunghyun murmured, pressing their foreheads together. “Not until you're ready.”

 

 

Seunghyun took Heechul's hands in his, and eased him off the bench. “Let's warm you up.”

Heechul, allowing himself to be led, felt the first beginnings of a thaw.


	13. Day 13: Role Playing

_Warnings: smutty smut smut_

_Word count: 309_

_Dedication: To the beautiful, and beautifully witty,[kitty-elf](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/816969). You are a source of never-ending support, and you always make me laugh. All my love_

 

 

 

* * *

Seunghyun watched as the maid stood on tiptoes to reach a spot on the top shelf. His eyes followed the long, lean legs, and he was so thankful that this company made the male maids dress up as well.

 

 

This maid had long tapered fingers, wide brown eyes and full lips. He had a certain feline look about him, and Seunghyun wondered what it would take to make him purr.

 

 

“Sir?” A husky voice broke through his thoughts.

He looked up to find the maid regarding him. His hands were folded primly in front of him.

“I'm all finished, sir.”

“Not quite,” Seunghyun smirked. “There's one more thing for you to clean.” He popped the button on his pants.

 

 

The maid sank to his knees, and unzipped Seunghyun's pants. Seunghyun was already hard from watching the man work, and he groaned when the maid took him all the way down. His head fell back and his hips slid forward. The room was silent, save for several slurps and hums. Seunghyun raised his head and locked eyes with the beautiful man between his legs. Seunghyun pulled off the hair bow and long, dark locks spilled over his hands. Seunghyun began to guide the brunette's movement, urging him faster as he began grunting. One strong suck had him spilling down the maid's throat. His hands fell back to his sides, and his head lolled back on the sofa.

 

 

 

He came back to himself when the maid settled himself into his lap. Seunghyun smiled up at him and pulled him into a gentle kiss. “I love you, baby.”

Heechul grinned. “I love you, sweetheart. I get to pick our roles next time.”

Seunghyun wound his arms around Heechul's waist as Heechul snuggled into his chest. “I know. I can only imagine which one of us will end up in the nurse's uniform.”


	14. Day 14: Studying in a Cafe

_Warnings: none_

_Word count: 450_

 

 

 

* * *

Seunghyun had worked in the cafe near the university for five years now. He had seen teachers, faculty, students, and tourists. He'd seen triumphs and heartbreaks, hookups and breakups. Nothing shocked him anymore.

 

 

He could, however, be intrigued.

 

He'd seen the beautiful brunette ever single day since the term started in the beginning of September. He would come in the early evening, huge stacks of books in his arms accompanying an already stuffed backpack. He'd sit at a table in the back, pull his hair into a low bun (if it wasn't already), and studied well into the night. He was always alone, always ordered tea (although the flavors varied) and rarely ate- usually just a single pastry for the night. Sometimes he'd smile and order extra treat (usually something chocolatey) and that made Seunghyun think the student had some sort of academic breakthrough. The student was warm and polite, and and excellent tipper. Seunghyun was incredulous that he was always alone.

 

 

Tonight, they were busier than normal due to finals rapidly approaching. Seunghyun hadn't been able to chat much with his favorite student, and had only been able to sneak occasional glances at him. Finally, a lull came and Seunghyun was able to sit on the stool behind the counter. His eyes swept over the cafe, before finally settling on the brunette. Seunghyun frowned. The student was leaning back in his chair and looked pale. Seunghyun stood and made his way over. The student stood, then swayed before sitting himself back down. He seemed bewildered.

 

 

“Are you alright?” Seunghyun asked when he reached the table.

The brunette blinked up at him. “I think so. I just got dizzy.”

“Do you have a fever?” Seunghyun reached his hand out. When the student didn't pull away, Seunghyun pressed his fingers to his forehead. “Warm, but not feverish. What's your name?”

“Heechul.”

“Well, Heechul, I'd say you're not eating enough. And probably dehydrated and not getting enough sleep.”

“Is that right, Doc?”

Seunghyun scowled. “Am I wrong?”

Heechul pouted and looked away.

“That's what I thought. Now, I'm going to be right back. Don't move a muscle.”

 

 

Seunghyun returned with a small sandwich, a chocolate scone, and a tall glass of water. “Eat,” he commanded.

Heechul frowned, but did as he was told. He devoured his meal rather quickly, surprising himself. “Wow, I must have really been hungry.”

“You need to take better care of yourself,” Seunghyun admonished.

Heechul smirked and leaned forward. “How are you going to make sure I get my sleep?” He waggled his eyebrows.

Seunghyun leaned forward also, a smirk of his own gracing his lips. “Oh I'm sure I have a trick or two up my sleeve.”


	15. Day 15: Getting Sleepy After Sex

_Warnings: sex, smut, fluff_

_Word count: 130_

_Prompt found[here](http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/143911795844/otpprompts-person-a-teases-person-b-about) (modified slightly)_

 

 

 

* * *

Seunghyun gripped Heechul's hips tightly, thrusting roughly in and out of his boyfriend. Heechul's hand on his own cock sped up until he was spilling out with a cry. Seunghyun's orgasm followed quickly with a volley of growled cussing.

 

 

Seunghyun slid wetly out of Heechul, flopping onto his back and stretching.

Heechul chucked, thinking how much Seunghyun looked like a contented little cat. “Falling asleep again?” he teased.

It was an inside joke between them, that Seunghyun always fell asleep after sleep while Heechul was always energized.

Seunghyun offered a lazy grin, clearly not feeling guilty at all.

 

 

Heechul chuckled and leaned down to brush his lips against Seunghyun's cheekbone. “I'm so gonna marry your idiot ass.”

Seunghyun cracked an eye open. “Not the most romantic proposal, but I accept.”


	16. Day 16: Personal Texting to a Stranger

_Warnings: none_

_Word count: 364_

_Prompt found[here ](http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/142691002139/ive-been-texting-my-friend-for-abt-a-week-now)_

 

* * *

Heechul was texting furiously to Leeteuk. Not only was his mother marrying that man- that child- but he'd just busted Hangeng with someone else. Somewhere along the way his life had turned into a trashy talk show. Leeteuk was strangely quiet.

_To: Leeteuk_

_Why aren't you answering?_

_To: Heechul_

_Who is this?_

_To: Leeteuk_

_This isn't funny, Teukie. This is not a time for jokes! I really need my best friend right_ _now, okay? My life is kind of falling apart here!_

 

Just then Heechul's phone began ringing. He frowned at the unknown number. “Hello?”

“I'm sorry you're having such a hard time, but this isn't Leeteuk.”

“I- I'm- what?”

“Take a look at this phone number.”

Heechul pulled the phone back and stared. The phone number was exactly one digit off from Leeteuk's. Mortified, Heechul hung up. His phone rang again, but Heechul didn't answer. When the person called again, Heechul tentatively answered.

“Are you alright?”

I'm so sorry,” Heechul rushed. “I just got a new phone and some numbers didn't transfer and I know Leeteuk's number by heart but apparently I was off by one single digit... and I'm sorry.”

The man chuckled. It was deep and rich, and it made Heechul tingle. “It's fine. I'm sure it's happened to everyone at least once. But you didn't answer my question- are you okay?”

Heechul sighed. That was the million dollar question, wasn't it? “I don't know. I feel like everything is imploding.”

“I run an absinthe bar called Van Gogh's. I'm behind the counter tonight. Why don't you swing by for a drink? That we can talk face to face?”

 

 

Heechul thought about it. The guy was a stranger, but he pretty much had half of Heechul's history in his cell phone. And maybe he could provide fresh perspective. “What the hell.”

The man on the phone laughed. “That's the spirit. I'm Seunghyun.”

“I'm Heechul.”

“Okay, Heechul. See you when you get here. First drink is on the house.” He hung up.

Heechul slid his phone into his pocket and slowly stood up. Taking a deep breath, he turned and began making his way out of the park and into the city.


	17. Day 17: Book Series

_Warnings: none_

_Word Count: 428_

 

 

 

* * *

Heechul closed the book, and leaned back. Book four, five hundred sixty five pages, was finished. It had only taken him a day and a half to finish it. Only a few weeks to burn through the Lonely Hearts series.

 

 

Leeteuk had introduced him to the Lonely Hearts series when he finished reading Harry Potter. He had been skeptical about a series of books centered on a supernatural dating service. But, he humored his friend, and was hooked by page ten. Now, he was all caught up, and needed the next book.

 

 

He hopped in his car and head to the Night Owl bookstore. People had scoffed at the idea of an all night book store (it was open from 7:00 pm to 7:00 am) but it proved wildly popular. Some people, like Heechul, needed the next book in a series after a late night reading session pronto; some people liked to pick up a book on the way to work; and some people were only able to shop at night because they worked throughout the day.

 

 

Heechul rushed into the store, finding a dark and handsome clerk behind the counter. “I need the next book in the Lonely Hearts series,” he demanded. “Please.”

The clerk raised an eyebrow and grinned. “Sure. What did you just finish reading?”

“Moonlight Minutes.”

The clerk made a sympathetic face. “I'm sorry, but that's the most recent one. The next one doesn't come out until next month.”

“What?”

“Yup. July 17th, to be exact.”

“But that's over a month away!” Heechul flumped onto the counter.

A soft chuckle sounded next to his ear. “Tell me about it. I finished Moonlight Minutes last February.”

“How can you stand it?”

“By finding a new series.”

 

 

Heaving a sigh, Heechul pushed himself up from the counter. “What do you suggest?”

The man came from around the counter to a display in front of the door. “A Discovery of Witches by Deborah Harkness. Witches, vampires, demons, and an ancient manuscript. It's a complete trilogy, so you won't have to wait for any other books to come out.”

Heechul scanned the blurb on the back of the book and became interested. “I'll take it. If I like the series, it should bring me a little closer to July 17th.”

 

 

As he rang Heechul up, the man said, “I'm Seunghyun, the owner. Make sure you tell me how much you love it.”

“What if I hate it?”

Seunghyun smiled. “You won't.”

Heechul smiled back. “Challenge accepted.”

 

 

That night, in bed, Heechul had to concede that maybe Seunghyun was right.


	18. Day 18: Picking Up Drunk Ex From a Bar

_Warnings: angst_

_Word count: 602_

 

 

 

* * *

When Heechul saw Seunghyun's incoming call, he ignored it. And the next one. Sheer curiosity and annoyance made him finally answer the third time.

“What,” he demanded.

“Heechulie!” Seunghyun sang.

“Great,” Heechul deadpanned. “ You're drunk.”

“I'm so drunk,” Seunghyun replied.

Heechul just sighed.

“There's a guy here who looks like you,” Seunghyun continued.

“Maybe you should fuck him,” Heechul snarled.

“But I don't wanna fuck him. I wa- want you,” Seunghyun hiccuped.

Heechul's heart clenched and his eyes filled with tears. “You fucked Jiyong.”

“I didn't wanna,” Seunghyun whined. “It was a ax dent.” He hiccuped again, then there was a clatter.

“Hello? Seunghyun?”

“Hello?” A new voice came on the line.

“Yes?”

“You need to come get your friends. He's piss drunk.”

Heechul sighed. “Where is he?”

“Baker's on 7th.”

Their favorite bar. “I can be there in twenty. Put water in shot glasses. He'll think they're vodka and chug them.”

 

 

Heechul arrived at the bar to find Seunghyun slumped over the bar. Sighing, he sat next to his ex boyfriend and began poking him sharply. “Seunghyun.”

“Hmm?” Seunghyun sat up, his hair standing straight up. His eyes focused, then they settled on Heechul, who was settling his tab. Seunghyun beamed. “Chulie!” he cried, throwing his arms around Heechul.

Heechul found himself surrounded by his ex- the scent of him, the way he held him as if he was a delicate flower petal he had to protect. It was warm, safe, and familiar, and Heechul had missed it desperately. His eyes filled with tears once again.

“Let's go home,” Seunghyun murmured.

 

 

Unfortunately, Heechul didn't know where home was. Seunghyun moved out two months ago, and Heechul knew he hadn't gone back home. But that was all he knew. And, of course, Seunghyun had passed out as soon as he was seatbelted in. Heechul rolled his eyes and began driving back to his own place- the one they used to share.

 

 

Seunghyun seemed to be overjoyed to be back in Heechul's apartment. He climbed into bed and curled up with Heechul's pillow. “I've missed this bed,” he mumbled. “It smells like you.” With a yawn, he fell asleep.

Heechul rolled his eyes and grabbed the spare bedding from the hall closet before heading to the couch.

 

 

Heechul was making breakfast when Seunghyun shuffled into the kitchen like a sheepish little boy. Heechul just pointed to a glass of water and a couple of pain pills. He leaned back against the counter, watching Seunghyun.

“Heechul,” Seunghyun said softly.

Heechul just shook his head, and began to cry. Seunghyun moved tentatively closer. When Heechul didn't dissuade him, Seunghyun pulled him more fully into his arms. The floodgates were open and Heechul just sobbed.

“I'm so sorry,” Seunghyun murmured, holding Heechul tightly. “I'm so sorry. I still love you and losing you was the absolute worst thing to ever happen to me. I love you, I love you, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”

 

 

They stayed that way for some time before Heechul pulled back. His heart ached at the tears in Seunghyun's eyes and the absolutely wrecked look on his face and he sighed.

“Okay. If we're going to talk about this, we're going to need breakfast.”

“Talk?” Seunghyun asked, looking hopeful.

Heechul leaned up to gently press their lips together. It was a painful reminder of what they'd lost, but also a hope for the future. “I still love you, too, and I miss you. So much. If you are serious about working this out-”

“I am. I so am. I'll do anything.”

Heechul smiled softly. “Then it's time for breakfast and talking.”


	19. Day 19: We Were Never Together

_Warnings: none_

_Word count: 579_

 

 

 

* * *

Jiyong had just gone to the bathroom when Seunghyun noticed the tiny voicemail icon on his phone. He was surprised the voicemail was from Heechul, his best friend. Heechul was a texter, not a caller.

“H- hey Seunghnnnn,” Heechul slurred, causing Seunghyun to raise his eyebrows. “I was just passin... uh... that place... with the name. You're having dinner with your new boyfriend.” A hiccup. “You look so happy.” A sniffle. Oh god. Was Heechul crying? “And I shouldn't say a thing cause we were never together but.... you're so pretty. And I kind of love you a lot, a little. But now you have a lover and... and... I hope yer happy and stuff.” Oh yeah. Heechul was definitely crying. “You're so great and I love you but I have no right to get upset. 'Kay bye.”

 

 

Seunghyun was perplexed.

“What's up?” Jiyong asked, sliding back into his seat.

“Heechul just confessed.”

“Finally! Geez, I was wondering which one of you would crack first.”

“Except that he saw me and you just now and he thinks we're together because we look happy.”

Jiyong snorted. “Well I should hope so. Merging our design studios is going to bring in tons of money. But didn't you tell him you were meeting me?”

“Your reputation precedes you.”

“Yeah, but I'm with Daesung now. It's serious.”

“That isn't public knowledge, though,” Seunghyun pointed out.

Jiyong frowned. “Well, shit.”

Seunghyun snorted.

“I'll call Daesung,” Jiyong suggested. “We'll all go over to Heechul's and clean this up.”

 

 

Heechul had just run out of wine when there was a knock on his door. He climbed shakily to his feet and stumbled to the door. Seunghyun, Jiyong, and a man Heechul didn't recognize were on the other side. “Uh... 'm not sober to meet your boyfriend,” he hiccuped.

The other guy who wasn't Seunghyun or Jiyong raised his eyebrows. “Boyfriend?”

Seunghyun put his arm around Heechul's waist. “This is Daesung,” he explained. “He's the owner and chef of the restaurant Jiyong and I were dining at.”

Heechul bowed deeply. He would have toppled over if Seunghyun hadn't caught him, a fond smile on his face.

“Why don't you sit down?” Seunghyun suggested, guiding Heechul to the couch.

“Room spinnin',” Heechul mumbled.

Seunghyun settled next to Heechul on the couch. Jiyong knelt at Heechul's feet.

“Daesung is Jiyong's boyfriend,” Seunghyun explained. “They've been together for seven months now.”

“You don't do long term,” Heechul yawned.

“I didn't,” Jiyong said, smiling softly at Daesung. “But Daesung changed everything. I just don't want him to be harassed, so I keep him all to myself. But I am happier with Daesung than I've ever been, and Seunghyun definitely isn't my boyfriend.”

 

 

Heechul blinked. “Oh.” He blushed. “Uh... that voicemail...”

Seunghyun grinned broadly. “Is so cute. I've listened to it twice now.”

Heechul blushed and sank into the couch.

“No you don't. You don't get to be shy now.” Seunghyun leaned down and kissed Heechul on the nose.

 

 

Daesung brought a glass of water to Heechul, who smiled in gratitude.

“So,” Heechul began.

“Yes, boyfriend?” Seunghyun grinned.

Heechul finally looked up at him. “It doesn't bother you that our first night as boyfriends will be you nursing me through a hangover?”

Seunghyun chuckled. “Why should tonight be different?”

“Because now you'll get kissies throughout the night.”

“And naked cuddles?”

“He doesn't waste time, does he?” Daesung asked, laughing.

Seunghyun just stuck his tongue out and pulled his new boyfriend into his lap.


	20. Day 20: High School Reunion

_Warnings: language_

_Word count: 773_

 

* * *

Seunghyun leaned against his rental car and stared up at his old high school. He'd always sworn that he would never come back, but when the invitation to his fifth year reunion came, he admittedly found it hard to resist.

 

 

High school hadn't been kind to Choi Seunghyun. Being overweight, Seunghyun was a target for bullies daily. The only thing that made his days bearable was his best friend, Kim Heechul. He was fearless and ignored the taunts he got for being Seunghyun's friend. He stuck to Seunghyun like glue and did everything he could to keep Seunghyun smiling. Seunghyun was in love with Heechul, and, amazingly, Heechul had felt the same. He asked Seunghyun out at least once a month. Seunghyun always said no- he was afraid Heechul's bullying would escalate to violence, and he loved Heechul too much to put him through that.

 

 

After graduation, Seunghyun moved to London to attend university. He roomed with two other boys- Jiyong and Daesung. They brought him out of his shell and helped build his self esteem. He shared a love of rap with Jiyong, and Daesung helped him with physical fitness. Seunghyun left university a vastly different person than when he went in. He shared a small two bedroom flat with Jiyong and Daesung. He actually found a good paying job as a music journalist, and got free CDs and concert tickets. He was able to work outside of the office and he was able to afford nice clothes and jewelry. Seunghyun finally felt that he was worthy of Heechul, and with gentle prodding from his roommates, Seunghyun returned home.

 

 

“That's him, alright,” came a voice from behind. “I'd know that sour face anywhere.”

Seunghyun turned to see Dong Youngbae, another classmate who had been kind rather than cruel. Youngbae had his arm slung around the neck of his younger stepbrother, Lee Seungri. “Well, well,” he grinned. “How the hell are you?”

Youngbae grinned and pulled him into a tight hug. “You look amazing. I never thought I'd see you again.”

Seunghyun chuckled as he pulled back, and tousled Seungri's hair. “I only came back for one reason. No offense.”

“None taken.”

Seunghyun hesitated. “Is he here?”

Youngbae scanned the parking lot. “Should be here. His car is.”

“Not that pink monstrosity, I hope.”

 

 

Everyone turned to stare at Seunghyun. Their old yearbook photos had been put on their name tags, and Seunghyun had changed more than any of them. He brushed past all of them, completely unimpressed by their sudden interest. “See him?”

“At the bar,” Youngbae replied. “Hey, Chulie!”

Heechul turned, and Seunghyun's heart stopped. Heechul's hair was a russet red. He wore dark jeans, a white tee, and a white blazer over it. He had a smile on his face, and Seunghyun's stomach flip-flopped.

“Hey Bae,” Heechul smiled, his eyes flicking over to Seunghyun. “Who's your friend?”

“Someone who wouldn't mind being your friend,” Seunghyun smirked.

Heechul's eyes widened. “Seunghyun?”

Seunghyun's smile grew. “Hey Chulie.”

“Holy shit. Where did the rest of you go?”

“I lost it all exploring London. Then Kent. Then Oxford.”

“Oxford?” Heechul's eyes sparkled. “Truly?”

Seunghyun always remembered in his traveling how much Heechul had loved the idea of England. He'd been jealous when Seunghyun announced he was moving there.

“Why'd you come back?” Heechul's voice broke through Seunghyun's memories.

“For you,” Seunghyun said simply.

 

 

Heechul scoffed and set his drink down, before crossing his arms. “You weren't too interested when you were here.”

“I wanted to be good enough for you,” Seunghyun said softly.

“You already were,” Heechul retorted angrily. “Or have you forgotten me asking you out every month?”

“How could I forget something like that?” Seunghyun pulled Heechul into his arms. “But I wasn't about to let those assholes hurt you for dating me.”

“I didn't care,” Heechul bit out.

Seunghyun gripped Heechul's face. “I did. I love you way too much to let anything happen to you.”

Tears filled Heechul's eyes. Seunghyun meant to kiss him gently, but once their lips met, there was fire and passion, each trying to pull the other closer. They were like men drowning, desperately clinging to a raft.

“About damn time,” Youngbae said.

 

 

They finally broke apart, but their faces remained close.

“Wanna catch up?” Seunghyun asked hopefully.

Heechul smiled and nodded.

Slipping an arm around Heechul's waist, Seunghyun turned to Youngbae.

“You're buying me dinner before you leave town,” Youngbae winked.

Seunghyun grinned. “Deal. But first, I have a lot of groveling to do.”

Heechul rested his head on Seunghyun's shoulder, Seunghyun rested his head on Heechul's head, and they walked out of the gymnasium.


	21. Day 21: I Don't Belong Here, I Don't Belong Anywhere

_Warnings: angst_

_Word count: 496_

_Prompt found[here](http://writemeastorydaily.tumblr.com/post/142578256980/prompt)_

 

 

* * *

Heechul and Seunghyun were nearly at the bottom of the stairs when they came across a small crying figure. His head was in his hands and his body was shaking. Heechul and Seunghyun shared a concerned look before Heechul settled himself next to the person. Seunghyun sat on the steps above them.

“Hey there,” Heechul said softly. “You okay?”

The nameless kid wiped his face quickly. “Yeah. Fine.”

“I'm Heechul. This is Seunghyun, my boyfriend and roommate. We're seniors.”

“I'm Jonghyun. Freshman.”

“May I ask what is making you so distressed?”

“It's nothing,” Jonghyun said hastily. I'm fine.”

 

 

Heechul raised an eyebrow. “It's okay,” he said. “We want to make sure you're happy here.”

Jonghyun bit his lip. “It's just... I dunno. There's all the cliques and everyone knows each other and I'm just... me. I don't belong here, I don't belong anywhere.”

Heechul's heart ached. He recognized that pain. He'd seen it four years previous on Seunghyun's face.

Seunghyun leaned forward. “Do you see that brunette, standing by the boy with silver hair?”

Jonghyun nodded.

“That's Donghae and Eunhyuk. They came from the same orphanage. They were put into different dorms when they got here, and they didn't take it well. They barely ate, barely slept, and were depressed. They clung to each other whenever they could. The headmaster finally put them in the same room, and they improved quickly. Some other boys teased them, but they didn't care. As long as they're together, that's all they need.”

“And see that tall bloke with the dimples?” Heechul asked. “Siwon's parents wanted him to go into the ministry. He's happy here, but sometimes he gets overwhelmed by the idea of disobeying his parents.”

“And I was bullied as a freshman,” Seunghyun said. “I weighed a lot more back then.”

“What happened?” Jonghyun asked.

“Heechul,” Seunghyun smiled. “He's fierce and loyal and went off on my bullies. It was amazing.”

Jonghyun smiled back.

“See?” Heechul said. “Everyone has their own story, their own stuff they're going through.”

“Except Chulie, he's perfect.”

“I'm so glad you finally realized that.”

Jonghyun chuckled shyly, and Heechul smiled. Jonghyun was about to reply, but a voice calling his name interrupted.

“Taemin, my roommate,” Jonghyun whispered, wiping his face.

 

 

A cute boy with long hair and plump little cheeks bounded up to Jonghyun. “Hyung! Are you okay?” He reached out to caress Jonghyun's face.

“Just... felt like I didn't belong,” Jonghyun replied softly.

“But you do belong.” Taemin slid his hand into Jonghyun's. “You belong with me.”

Jonghyun blushed and smiled brightly. Taemin answered with a smile of his own, and tugged him down the stairs.

“Come on, we're toasting marshmallows.”

Jonghyun waved at Heechul and Seunghyun. Taemin slid his arm through Jonghyun's and rested his head on Jonghyun's shoulder.

 

 

Seunghyun slid his arm around Heechul's waist. “They'll be okay,” he murmured, pressing a kiss into Heechul's hair.

Heechul sighed, smiling. “Yeah, I know. We'll keep an eye on them, though.”

“Definitely.”


	22. Day 22: Holding Hands

_Warnings: mentions of smut, nothing too explicit_

_Word count: 201_

_Dedication: A Heechul appreciation drabble for[LadyVamp](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/21003), one of my favorite authors and one of the best Heechul writers. Ever._

_Prompt found[ here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1052149/30-days-of-todae-drabbles-todae)_

 

 

* * *

Seunghyun loved everything about Heechul. Everyone knew this because he had no problems sharing it. He loved Heechul's confidence, his loyalty, and his wicked sense of humor. He loved that Heechul stood up for himself, as well as for those unable to do so.

 

 

Of course, he certainly loved the physical aspects of his boyfriend as well. He loved Heechul's ever-changing hair, calling it “mood hair”. He loved Heechul's pale skin, and that Heechul didn't mind when he became tan in the summer. Seunghyun loved Heechul's alluring eyes, soft lips, tiny waist, and long legs. But most of all, he loved Heechul's hands.

 

 

He loved those hands helping Heechul get ready- to draw on eyeliner, to gloss his lips, to pull back his hair.

 

 

He loved when Heechul's hands baked- fingers running over the recipe, kneading dough, holding out a bit of batter for Seunghyun to lick off.

 

 

He loved Seunghyun's hands that gave pleasure- teasing over his nipples, stroking along his length, gripping Seunghyun's shoulders tightly as they moved towards bliss.

 

 

But he really loved Heechul's hands in moments like these- moments of pain, moments of darkness. When Heechul would squeeze Seunghyun's hands, wipe his tears, and never let go.


	23. Day 23: Roommate's Boyfriend Sleeping Over

_Warnings: none_

_Word count: 258_

 

* * *

Heechul was just on the soft edge of sleep when there was a soft knock at his door. He groaned into his pillow, but pushed himself up and to his feet. This was the problem with being an RA- he never knew when the students would need him.

 

 

His mood changed swiftly when he saw Choi Seunghyun on the other side: thick black glasses, bed head, holding his pillow. Heechul crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway, hopefully affecting a casual pose. “What's up, Choi?”

Seunghyun blushed. “Uh... Daesung's boyfriend is spending the night. Can I crash here?”

“Sure!” Heechul moved back to let Seunghyun in, smiling at the relief on the junior's face. “The couch is too small for you, so we'll share my bed. It'll be a tight fit, but it should be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

Heechul raised his eyebrows. “We're adults, Choi. We can sleep in the same bed.”

Seunghyun blushed. He kicked off his shoes and shuffled over to the bed. He shyly crawled in, sliding his pillow under his head.

 

 

Heechul tangled their legs together. “I thought Daesung didn't bring boys back to your dorm?”

“That was before Jiyong,” Seunghyun replied. “Daesung is pretty serious about him.”

“Does Jiyong feel the same way?”

“He does,” Seunghyun smiled. “They're pretty cute together, and with everything Daesung has been through, he really deserves it.”

“Nice of you to give them alone time,” Heechul yawned.

“Nice of you to let me stay.”

“I'd wink but I can't open my eyes. Night, Choi.”

“Night, Heechul.”


	24. Day 24: At a Wedding

_Warnings: mild violence_

_Word count: 230_

_Dedicated to[GtotheTOP8](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/581705), one of my best friends. My Twitter Bae, my best girl. I love you squishycheeks_

 

 

* * *

Heechul sat on the altar steps, watching Bom and Jiyong's wedding implode. Bom's mother took a swing at Jiyong's father (and thankfully missed) and Bom was sobbing. Heechul wanted to feel bad for her- Jiyong had stopped the wedding because he was in love with Daesung. But Heechul felt that Bom had pushed the wedding, using her father's influence to threaten Jiyong's job.

 

 

There was a nudge against Heechul's left arm. He turned to see Seunghyun, the best man, offering him a flask. Heechul grinned and took a swallow.

“What on earth possessed Bom to force Jiyong to marry her?” Seunghyun asked. “She had to know he wanted nothing to do with it.”

“I was just wondering the same thing,” Heechul replied, passing the flask back. “What's in there?”

“Malibu rum and orange juice.”

“Ah, a refreshing summer drink,” Heechul said, grinning.

 

 

A shriek drew their attention back to the melee. Daesung had arrived, most like to rescue Jiyong. Bom, mascara smudged and tracking down her cheeks, had seen him. She was trying to get to him, but Jiyong kept pushing her back while trying to extricate himself.

“Maybe we should leave,” Seunghyun murmured after Jiyong's mother slapped Bom.

“Good idea,” Heechul replied. “Up for some ramen? There's a small hole-in-the-wall down the street.”

“After you,” Seunghyun said, and they slipped stealthily out of the side door of the church.


	25. Playing in IKEA Displays

_Warnings: none_

_Word count: 203_

 

* * *

“This is so cool!” Heechul said as he opened another drawer. “These guys just think of everything, don't they?”

Seunghyun ran his hands over a stool positioned at the counter. “Nice lines. Sturdy.”

 

 

They moved on to the next display- a living room.

“This is nice,” Seunghyun said, stretching out on the sofa. “Very retro. Very Mad Men.”

Heechul sat on a chair next to Seunghyun. “Yeah. But I figured your aristocratic tastes would lead you to something more luxurious.”

 

 

“Can we test out the bed?” Seunghyun asked.

Heechul looked around. “No one else is here. I say we go for it.”

They kicked off their shoes and slid onto the bed.

“Ooh, I like this,” Seunghyun commented.

“This fabric is amazing. It's so soft!”

“We'll have to pick this up in bedding on the way out.”

 

 

“Who in the world can live in 330 square feet?” Heechul demanded.

“Not enough room for your clothes?” Seunghyun teased.

“No, my cat stuff. Where would I put the cat tree? And the bathroom isn't big enough for the litter box.”

 

 

“Is that it for the displays? We're done?” Heechul frowned.

“Wanna get some lunch?”

“Ooh, Swedish meatballs!” Heechul exclaimed, dragging Seunghyun off to the cafeteria.


	26. Day 26: Laundry

_Warnings: none_

_Word count: 405_

 

* * *

Heechul buried his face in his book, determined to not look at the person doing his laundry right across from him. He also was not going to think about why this person- this gorgeous male model who looked like he had just stepped out of a magazine- was wearing a tee shirt in the middle of winter.

 

 

Not that Heechul minded, really. He just didn't want the poor guy to catch a cold.

 

 

The buzzer on Heechul's washer went off, startling him so that he dropped his book. It echoed loudly in the almost empty laundromat, causing the owner's dog to bark from his spot behind the counter. Heechul's cheeks burned as he bent to pick up the book. He refused to look up as he pulled the clothes out of the washer and into the basket. He then grabbed his book and made his way over to the dryers.

 

 

Once he started his laundry again, he settled into a chair with his book. He managed to focus for a while before his attention was drawn away- by that beautiful man pulling knitting out of his bag.

 

 

This walking wet dream was knitting something pink. And fluffy, judging by the thickness of the yarn.

 

 

Suddenly, the man looked up at Heechul and smirked. Heechul's jaw dropped and he blushed furiously. Fumbling with his book, it took him a few moments to realize the book was upside down. An amused chuckle had him sliding down in his seat.

 

 

The next time Heechul's buzzer went off, he was ready. He began pulling his warm clothes from the dryer, deeply inhaling the lemony scent from the fabric softener. He pulled his blanket out last, and allowed himself to slowly flump onto the warmth.

 

 

A hand gently shook his shoulder. “Excuse me?”

“Mmm?” Heechul cracked open an eye, and bolted upright when he saw that other guy smiling at him. “Uh... sorry.”

The guy chuckled. “It's fine. My mom used to wrap me in blankets fresh from the dryer.”

Heechul blushed, and loaded his basket. He moved over to a table to begin folding his clothes, trying his hardest not to look over.

 

 

“I'm Seunghyun,” came a voice next to his ear.

Heechul jumped. “I'm Heechul.”

Seunghyun mated a pair of Heechul's socks, then folded them. “Do you come here often?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Maybe I'll see you next weekend.”

Heechul blushed once again as he picked up his basket. “Maybe.”


	27. Day 27: Boys Only Knitting

_Warnings: none_

_Word count: 420_

 

* * *

It was snowing out. Only a little, but it would become something big before the night was through. Seunghyun's coworkers were anxious to get home, but not Seunghyun. His mind was on a warm, cheerful cafe, and his small, boys-only knitting group.

 

 

There were only four of them- Donghae, Jonghyun, Heechul, and Seunghyun. Heechul had started the group seven months previous after experiencing sexism in several other knitting groups. Despite having various advanced knitting projects and obviously knowing what he was talking about, the women still treated Heechul as if he were some kind of 'other' to be wary of. Being too social of a creature to knit alone, Heechul had posted an ad online. That was how Seunghyun had found Heechul one night. He'd always been afraid to join a knitting group for those exact reasons.

 

 

Heechul was Seunghyun's exact opposite: he was a photographer, so he worked from home and set his own hours. He wore bright colors- often pink or red. His knits were often as bright as he was: neon scarves; pink sweaters with cats on them; sweaters for his own cats.

 

 

Seunghyun was more subdued: he was an accountant, working nine to five in a dull office. He wore mostly dark colors, although sometimes he branched out with navy blue or maroon. He usually knit simple items- ties; lunch sacks; the occasional sweater.

 

 

 

Heechul was the only one at the cafe when Seunghyun arrived. “It's going to be just us tonight,” he smiled.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, Donghae is going with Eunhyuk to visit his parents, and Jonghyun has a cold.”

“Aww,” Seunghyun pouted. “I'll miss them.” He placed a small bag in front of Heechul. “Merry Christmas,” he blushed.

Heechul looked surprised, but smiled. He pulled out the tissue paper and removed the small, stuffed hearts.

“They're catnip toys for Heebum and Cherry.”

Heechul's grin widened. “That's so cool! I never would have thought of something like that! How original!” He bent and picked up a rectangular box, pushing it toward Seunghyun. “Merry Christmas yourself.”

 

 

Seunghyun blushed again, and slowly opened his present. Inside was a simple, soft pink sweater. “How did you know I love pink?”

“I didn't. I just wanted to give you a gift with a Heechul signature.”

“No cats?”

Heechul stuck out his tongue. “Nah. That's not really your style.”

Seunghyun smiled. “Thank you. I love it.”

“If you're feeling brave, you can kiss me under the mistletoe later.”

Seunghyun's smile widened even more. “I'm sure I have courage enough for that.”


	28. Day 28: Hate Each Other But Love Elephants

_Warnings: none_

_Word Count: 331_

 

 

* * *

Heechul sighed happily as he wandered through the zoo. It had been a long week at work and he was treating himself. His new boss was a pompous jerk who didn't take Heechul seriously.

 

 

He made his way to the elephant enclosure, eager to see the new baby. He stopped short when he saw a familiar figure. “What are you doing here?”

The figure turned, and Seunghyun Choi- Heechul's boss- spotted him. “What are you?”

Heechul gave Seunghyun a dirty look and brushed past him. “I love elephants. And I'm here to see that new baby.” He looked at a couple of the adult elephants before pulling out his cell phone to snap some photos.

“It seems I'm here for the same reason you are,” Seunghyun replied.

Heechul snorted. “You're a damn liar. I'm surprised to see you here.”

“Why?” Seunghyun demanded, moving to Heechul's other side.

“You're such a snob. I would have thought the zoo was too low brow for you.”

“Wh- what-” Seunghyun spluttered.

“The baby!” Heechul exclaimed, pointing a finger behind Seunghyun. “Look!”

 

 

Seunghyun turned and saw the baby flanked by several adults. She was led to the water where she dunked her whole face into the small pool. Heechul and Seunghyun cooed and laughed. They watched quietly, occasionally providing a running commentary. People came, people went, still they stayed, watching. It began to rain- lightly at first, then steadily harder. An employee of the zoo came and told them the zoo was closing early due to incoming severe weather. With sighs and pouts and a petulant whine from Heechul, the two men left the elephant enclosure, then the zoo, each going their own way.

 

 

On Monday morning, Heechul scowled as he found an email from Seunghyun waiting for him. He opened the attachment to see[ video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ReNavhcXUYk) of a baby elephant in a Swiss zoo falling over, and two distressed adults coming to its aid.

 

 

Heechul watched the video several times for the rest of the day.


	29. Day 29: Claw Machine

_Warnings: language_

_Word Count: 162_

 

* * *

Heechul was on his last dollar, and that Olaf doll was his. The claw had the right grip on Olaf's head, it raised, it began moving... and let the doll get tangled with a Hans doll (an asshole even in a toy machine) and Heechul lost his toy.

 

 

His jaw dropped. He placed his hands on the glass, not quite able to believe what just happened. Someone cleared their throat behind him and Heechul huffed, moving out of the way. So what if he already had an Olaf- he had almost three of everything, even Sven! One more Olaf would be closer to evening everything out.

 

 

Suddenly, Olaf appeared in his arms. Jaw dropping once more, Heechul looked up to see a beautiful blonde smirking down at him. “I... thank you,” Heechul smiled and blushed.

“I'm Seunghyun. I work at the Sno-Cone Shack down by the pier if you'd like to stop by and thank me.” He winked.

Heechul's smiled widened. “Definitely.”


	30. Day 30: Piggyback Ride

_Warnings: none_

_Word count: 233_

 

* * *

“Are you seriously going to make me do this?” Seunghyun grumbled.

“Are you seriously trying to back out after losing this bet?” Heechul smirked.

Seunghyun scowled. Heechul was right, of course. He had won the bet fair and square, and now Seunghyun had to piggyback him everywhere for the day. “Fine.”

Heechul grinned and clambered up Seunghyun's back.

“Where to first?”

“Post office.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes! I need stamps.”

 

 

It was like that the whole day. After the post office, it was the salon, the international food store, the pet store, the drug store. The only time Seunghyun set Heechul down was at the salon, and then when they had lunch, which Heechul had kindly paid for. It wasn't too bad, actually. Heechul was light as a feather and smelled good. He was warm against Seunghyun's back and provided a colorful commentary of everything they saw. He was actually a little sad when he returned Heechul home.

 

 

“That was fun,” Heechul said brightly.

Seunghyun snorted. “I bet,” he said, grinning in spite of himself.

Heechul leaned up and pressed his lips to Seunghyun's. Seunghyun's hands quickly moved to cup Heechul's face, kissing him gently but thoroughly.

Heechul was breathless, and his lips were swollen when they broke apart. “You should lose bets to me more often.”

Seunghyun smiled, then frowned. “Why should I lose?”

Heechul just laughed as he shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We made it! How much fun was this? I'll probably never do it again. Over 10,500 words total. Thanks for sticking with it, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have xoxoxo


End file.
